The invention is based on patent application Ser. No. 11-271060 Pat. filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plumbing device for plumbing and temporary connection of a long member until permanent connection is made. The device is used, in a place like a construction site of a structure, at the time of vertical installation of a long member, like a column member such as a steel column, or another long member, for plumbing the long member, installed almost vertically, i.e., almost in a direction perpendicular to a horizontal surface, on a lower member arranged on a foundation like a ground, or installed almost vertically on a lower column member arranged vertically, i.e., in a direction perpendicular to a horizontal surface.
2. Description of the Background Art
A long member is first installed almost vertically on a lower column member, in case of installation of a long member like a column member such as a steel column, or another long member, vertically on a lower column member, in a place like a construction site of a structure. Next, plumbing work is performed upon completion of temporary connection of the upper long member and the lower column member.
In the prior art of plumbing, wires are extended downwards in four (4) different directions from near the uppermost portion of the upper long member. Plumbing work is done by applying tension to the four (4) wires with tensioners. The upper long member is kept vertical in this manner until permanent connection is made with the lower column member.
Long time, however, is required for putting and removing wires and tensioners by the plumbing method where wires are used. Also, many temporary materials are needed including wires and tensioners.
Furthermore, wires extended in four (4) different directions tend to interfere with another wire for a different plumbing operation simultaneously performed in many cases, leading to disturbance of the total activities in a construction site and causing inefficiency of work.
Plumbing with wires may require re-plumbing as maintenance of verticality of a long member may not be possible due to elongation of a wire or relaxation of a tensioner, as long time is required before the long member is permanently connected. Also, removal of the plumbing device requires much time and work, after the long member is permanently connected.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a plumbing device for plumbing and connection of a long member, at the time of installation vertically of the upper long member on an upper end of a lower member, which is used for plumbing the installed long member to connect with the lower member, and particularly an inexpensive plumbing device with simplified structure which allows easy plumbing of the long member within a short time period without disturbing any other construction activity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plumbing device for plumbing and connection of a long member, at the time of installation vertically of the long member on an upper end of a lower member, which is used for plumbing the installed long member to connect with the lower member, and particularly a plumbing device which can easily be removed within a short time period upon completion of permanent connection of the upper long member with the lower member.
The invention provides a plumbing device for plumbing and connection of a long member, at the time of installation vertically of the long member on an upper end of a lower member, which is used for plumbing the installed long member to connect with the lower member, including
a pair of splice plates to be attached onto both sides of first and second erection pieces and to be joined and fixed to the pieces, the first erection piece being arranged on a side near the upper end of the lower member and the second erection piece being arranged in a location corresponding to that of the first erection piece on a side near the lower end of the upper long member,
a first wedge piece to be inserted, in parallel with the splice plates, into a gap space made by the splice plates and first and second erection pieces, while slidably in contact with and supported by either the first or the second erection piece,
a push-up piece, in the same gap space, to be located adjacent to the erection piece not in contact with nor supporting the first wedge piece, while supported by at least one of the splice plates in such a manner that vertical movement is allowed to be in contact with the adjacent erection piece, and
a second wedge piece, for a fine adjustment, to be vertically movably arranged between the first wedge piece to be inserted in the gap space and the push-up piece to be located in the same gap space, in a direction to cross the inserted first wedge piece, through the pair of the splice plates.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.